Minha Doce Escuridão
by Sweet Karolina
Summary: E aos poucos eu fui me desfazendo, e deixando a escuridão tomar conta de mim. Darkfic


Essa não é nenhuma daquelas histórias com o final feliz em que o cara encantado fica com a princesa. Essa é a historia de como eu morri. Os últimos instantes que me levaram a minha morte.

Basicamente começou com a ida do meu ex-namorado embora a procura de vingança isso foi dois dias atrás,mas não morri por culpa dele, ele não vai levar o mérito total por isso sozinho, na realidade foram todos a minha volta!

_-Sakura estou indo embora! Vou procurar minha vingança, vou me encontrar com Orochimaru e treinar_

_-Mas Sakuse e eu? Você esta brincando não é? Isso não é coisa que se diga!_

_-Sakura é verdade, estou de partida nesse exato momento_

_-Não pode ser! Como você pode? Vai me deixar aqui? Me deixa ir com você!_

_-Não! Isso é apenas a minha historia, minha vingança!_

_- Não faça isso, não me deixe aqui!_

_-Adeus Sakura, me desculpe__._

_-EU NÃO VOU TE ESPERAR SASUKE, SE VOCÊ PARTIR, EU MATAREI VOCÊ NO MEU CORAÇÃO!_

_-Hn._

Tsc, como fui tola! Me rebaixei tanto que ultrapassei todas as medidas, sou apenas "Haruno Sakura, a garota deixada pelo namorado" estou abaixo da lama, escuridão é o que esta a minha volta!

_-Esta vendo Sakura eu te avisei! Você se rebaixou tanto! Agora vá limpar esta sujeira, limpe esta casa passe a roupa. Eu quero essa casa limpa! Se eu não mandar você nunca faz nada! Sua preguiçosa relaxada!_

Tsc, eu não me lembro do Tokoshi meu irmão passando roupa, lavando louça ou limpando casa, ele sempre foi o motivo de brigas em casa, meu pai e minha mãe vivem no quebra pau por causa dele. Minha mãe ingênua se imaginasse o quanto o seu filho não é flor que se cheire.

Rrá se ela soubesse a metade das coisas que ele fez! Se ela soubesse o filho "maravilhoso" que ela pensa que tem, coitada, morreria de desgostos.

Meu pai aquele estúpido! Só sabe gritar e impor seus desejos de chefão, nunca ajuda em nada! Só sabe mandar, mandar, mandar e mandar! Se sente o ditador "o" cara que impõe as regras na casa.

_-Eu não vou limpar isto, eu tenho alergia! Eu pedi apenas uma pá, custa me dar? Eu não vou catar isso com a mão__._

_-Você vai sim! E não me respondo sua garota insolente_

_-Não, eu não vou_

_-CALEM A BOCA AS DUAS! PEGUE LOGO ESSA MALDITA SUJEIRA E LIMPE! SE NÃO EU FAREI VOCÊ LIMPAR COM A SUA CARA!_

Tsc, vai acabar morrendo sozinho esses dois velhos malditos, principalmente você meu pai que de super herói passou a ser um merdinha de meia bosta, todo o encantamento pelo senhor meu velho pai acabou indo pelo ralo há algum tempo.

Isso me faz perceber o quão confuso é tudo isso! Uma hora é so sorriso é só as mil maravilhas minha filha minha linda, mas outra hora é sua sem vergonha, relaxada, insolente cale a boca!

É tudo uma mera porcaria! A vida é uma droga, apenas esterco esperando ser jogado no ventilador e se espalhar pra todo o lado! E ESSA É A MINHA HORA! Eu farei isso.

_Minha família medíocre e aproveitadora! Quando eles precisam o primeiro lugar que eles veem bater a porta é a minha casa! Malditos aproveitadores, abutres miseráveis_

_Me lembro de como pedi emprestado um cabo do carregador do notebook pra minha prima porque o meu tinha estragado e ela olhou nos meus olhos e disse "NÃO" dizendo que o cabo estava na casa dela em outra cidade. E como toda mentira tem perna curta foi desmentida pela própria mãe! Garota tola, sua mãe pegou o cabo no lugar onde estava em menos de dois minutos, chegou balançando e falando "É esse aqui?"_

Isso me mostra como as pessoas são egoístas, miseráveis, medíocres e maldosas que só pensam em si mesmos! Egoístas, egoístas, TODOS EGOÍSTAS! E eu sou mais tola ainda por acreditar na bondade deles, de tapar meus olhos para o seu egoísmo. Isso me afundou, me fez chegar ao fundo, tsc, pior que o fundo bem pior!

Mas agora isso vai acabar! Escrevo esta carta a vocês meus queridos, para que saibam que vocês foram a minha doce ruína.

**"Se estão lendo isso é porque deu certo! Estou feliz e em paz. Saibam que eu não me arrependo e que vocês me levaram a este ponto em que cheguei, todos vocês!**

**Com o egoismo a maldade a crueldade de se aproveitar, vocês me fizeram chegar ao fundo, me fizeram ver que é tudo escuro e negro. E tudo tão preto e deprimido em minha vida, respiro um ar tão pesado que ele comprime os meus pulmões que chega a ser insuportável. Eu não pertenço a esse lugar.**

**Vivam na miséria seus insolentes, traiam uns aos outros, aproveitem e destruam todos a sua volta da mesma forma que fizeram comigo, façam eles chegarem ao mesmo ponto em que eu cheguei malditos!**

**PS: ****MÃE:**** ACORDE! Tokoshi não é tudo isso que você pensa, ele não é o filho maravilhoso que você acha que ele é, ele tem podres e podres muito grandes. Podres tão grandes que te fariam cair em desgraça. Que iriam destruir seus princípios, assim como a sua preferencia foi me destruindo aos poucos ao longo dos anos!**

**PAI:**** Você um dia foi meu herói! Mas agora com a sua brutalidade, estupidez, maldade, preguiça e ira me fizeram ver que você não passa de um merdinha, que se não melhorar, não mudar de vida vai acabar na solidão morrendo sozinho, uma morte fria sombria e de solidão!**

**SASUKE:**** Você foi bom! Mas não o suficiente, você me ajudou com meus problemas e me ajudou mais ainda com o meu plano e eu te agradeço querido, mas não fique com todos os méritos, não foi sua culpa e nem metade a culpa foi igual pra todos! Seu egoismo e sua preferencia em se vingar me fez perceber que eu não era nada demais pra você e nem pra ninguém! Suas preferencias e prioridades não me icluiam e eu percebi o quanto me rebaixei, o quanto me rebaixei por todos vocês.**

**Adeus criaturas maldosas! Agora carreguem o fardo de me transformarem nesta Sakura sombria, morta, fria, desiludida e sem coração! Vocês vão conviver com isso para sempre em suas vidas, mas saiba que a maior parte da culpa é minha por perceber que não me encaixo mais neste mundo frio e assombroso."**

E foi assim com um grito que enfiei uma katana em meu coração, ceifando a vida que existia em meu corpo levando a minha alma.

Foi rápido e doloroso, uma dor insuportável que aos poucos foi se dissipando assim como a minha vida negra.

Vejo meu corpo caído no chão duro e frio do meu quarto coberto do meu próprio sangue, vejo meus pais arrobarem a porta mais Sasuke-kun e o horror tomar conta de todos.

Ah sim, seus olhos não estão pregando peça e isso não é nenhum genjutsu eu estou realmente morta. Eu me matei, ceifei a minha própria vida e aquela carta explicara o fim em que cheguei

Oh foi tão tarde demais para todos, para as lamentações de todos vocês. Agora eu me despeço beijando o rosto de cada um fazendo um pedido: Mudem! Antes que seja tarde pra alguma outra pessoa, não chorem por mim queridos, ninguém poderia me salvar! Eu já estava coberta de solidão, um abismo inalcançável que só a morte me salvaria.

ADEUS!


End file.
